A weekend alone
by carson34
Summary: Steve is called away for training leaving Kono alone with two kids and Danny
1. Thursday

_**Author Note: **_Hey guys, I decided to write a fan fic for both Steve and Kono. I hope you like it. I am working on the other one right now. I just couldn't sit and write this weekend. I had a busy weekend.

_**Headquarters:**_

Steve was looking at something that was in his mail. Danny decided to walk into the office to find out what it was.

"Hey, what is that?" Danny asks as he goes to sit down.

"I am getting called in for some practice this weekend." Steve says disappointed. He and Kono were looking forward to a weekend to just themselves.

"I will keep Kono busy for when you are gone." Danny says happy. "She promised Grace surfing lessons in two weeks but since you are gone that means that I get your wife."

"Now that is just wrong. Keep your hands away from her." Steve says warning. "Now I need to tell my wife about this."

"Speaking of Kono, where is she?" Danny says looking towards her office.

"She had a doctor appointment this morning. She will be here in about an hour." Steve reveals to him.

"Is she pregnant?" Danny wonders about his friend.

"we have Michael and Alyssa that are only two and three months old. I don't think that we would have that much time with each other with both of our kids." Steve says to him denying.

_**Author Note:**_ Let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be up by this weekend if I get time to write another chapter.


	2. Friday

_**Author Note:**_

I am beyond amazed by the reviews that I have gotten from you all. Thank you so much. I am back with chapter 2 and I hope that you like it.

_**McGarrett's House**_

Steve just got home to find his wife feeding their children. Steve sits down by them after he gets some dinner. Kono smiles at her husband.

"How was your meeting?" Kono says to her husband.

"It was good but I have some news about this weekend." Steve says to her as Alyssa starts to get upset. Steve gets up and picks up her to change her diaper. He also gives her the bottle and soon she falls asleep. Michael gets into the bed and Steve is getting ready for bed.

"So what's the news?" Kono says while wanting to know about the news.

"I have training this weekend."Steve says to her as they are climbing into the bed.

"that means that I am going to be home with both of our kids. Steve, what are you going to tell Michael?" Kono says to her husband disappointed.

"I am just going to tell him that we can do our family weekend next weekend." Steve says to her. "Lets get some sleep."

"alright. Love you." Kono says giving her husband a kiss. They fall asleep and two hours later he wakes up to hear their daughter crying. Steve gets out of bed to find out what's going on with his daughter. She needs her diaper change and then is back asleep. Steve checks on their son before going back into their room and sleeps for the rest of the night. It's six am when Steve finally wakes up and goes for his run. By the time that he gets back, Kono is awake and making breakfast and feeding their daughter.

"Hey buddy, daddy needs to tell you something." Steve says bending down to his little boy. "Daddy needs to go on a training for the navy and I will be back on Monday." He watches his son starting to cry and runs upstairs. Kono moves to check on him and Steve stops her. "I will take care of it." Steve heads up to see what he is doing.

"What are you doing buddy?" Steve says coming into his son's bedroom.

"I don't want you to leave." Michael says to his father.

"Want to do daddy a favor?" Steve asks his son.

"What's that?" Michael answers his father wanting to know what he needs help with. Normally Steve would not let him help pack but this was a special time for both father/son.

"I need your help getting ready to go." Steve says to his son and after he is finished then Michael starts jumping up and down. They start to pack and then it's time for them to say goodbye.

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys I will hopefully be posting chapter 3 soon! I hope that you like it. Saturday, Sunday and then Monday left. I was thinking about doing a starting storyline for Steve and Kono throughout the first season. Let me know if you guys are interesting about reading it. Thank you all for the reviews that I have gotten from you all.


	3. Saturday

_**Author Note:**_

Hey guys, I am truly amazed by how many of you are enjoying this storyline. I am working on a new one for McKono to start at the first season to now. I am going to try to get it written before March 1, 2013. So I have three days left of this storyline.

_**McGarrett's House**_

It's Saturday morning, Kono and the kids were laying in her bed. She missed her husband and had two days without Steve. Danny promised that he would bring Grace to help with the kids. It's about 8:30 am and the kids are sound asleep. Kono decides to take a picture of it and send it to Steve. She knew that he would not get it until tonight. The kids woke up right after she took the photo.

"Mommy, how many more days until daddy gets home?" Michael asks his mother. He was missing his father.

"He won't be back until Monday morning." Kono says to her son as he gets out of bed along while she picks up their daughter.

_**Danny's car**_

Danny and Grace are heading over to Kono and Steve's house. Grace knows that her uncle is not there.

"Danno, what are we going to do today?" Grace says to her dad. Danny pulls into the driveway and gets out of the car. They both walk up to the house and goes into the house.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Kono hears the front door open and smiles to see Grace. Grace takes Michael out to the backyard followed by Kono and Danny to watch them.

"How is it going?" Danny says to his partner. He was going to help her for the next two days.

"He's missing his dad and so is she. I need to stay strong for my kids now. I can fall apart tonight when I go to bed." Kono tells him as she sits down with Alyssa.

"He'll be home before you know it." Danny says to his best-friend's wife.

_**Navy Base Training**_

Steve was sitting there eating dinner with his team mates while missing his wife.

"So how is Kono and the kids?" Steve's team mate says to him.

"They are doing really good. Got a photo this morning from her showing both of the kids in bed with her." Steve reveals to his buddy.

"that's cool." the guys say to him. "I would never thought of you as a husband and father. When you took the job in Hawaii; we thought that you were going to leave for good."

"Trust me, it was a thought when Kono had our son and we were away for a mission but we have a good support system at home so I know that she is fine and so are my kids." Steve says happily but missing his wife and kids. "I just can't wait to be home with her and the kids.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Kono was getting the kids down for bedtime and so now she was relaxing into bed. She had one more night without her husband. She was ready him to be home. Chin and Danny were coming over and helping me swim with the kids. Normally Steve and herself would take care of it but Steve being away, she knew that she would need help.

_**Author Note:**_

Orginally I was going to write without Steve but I decided not to. Let me know what you guys think off this chapter. Be sure and let me know about the other storyline. Have a good Wednesday night.


	4. Sunday

_**Author Note:**_

Thank you all for all the reviews. I hope that you will enjoy Sunday and Monday's chapter. I am hoping to finished this storyline by Saturday.

_**McGarrett's House**_

Kono has to wake up the kids and take them to Rachel's house. They got called in for a case and so Kono gets Michael and Alyssa ready.

"Mommy, How long do we have to stay with Grace's mommy?" Michael asks his mother as he is getting his shoes on.

"As soon as we get the case, I will come and get you and your sister." Kono says to her son and gives him a kiss. Kono gets Alyssa's diaper bag ready and then gets them into the car.

_**Rachel and Stan's house**_

Kono pulls into the driveway gets Alyssa out of her car seat and walks to the house. Rachel greets her at the door.

"Thank you so much for taking the kids. Steve's away on his training." Kono says to her.

"It's no problem. Alyssa and Charlie have so much fun together." Rachel says to her as she takes Alyssa and her diaper bag. Michael walks into the house with Rachel and Alyssa. Kono leaves to head to work.

_**HQ Headquarters**_

Kono gets there and smiles to see Danny and Chin. They are getting ready to get some information into the computer and to fill me in.

"Well it's about time." Danny says annoyed that she is late.

"Danny, you have one daughter. I have two kids and I had to drop them off at your ex-wife's." Kono says to him.

"I know. I am sorry." Danny replies to her before he gets his butt kick by her and then by Chin. He knows that if Steve hears about this, he might lose the right of walking into the building. "What time does Steve come back?"

"He's back tomorrow morning. So you better be nice because I will tell him what you just said." Kono says blackmailing him. "Now lets back to the case so I can get back to my kids."

_**Rachel's house**_

Rachel is playing with both the kids and her own. Grace has Michael playing with her favorite book.

"Are you happy that your daddy coming home?" Rachel asks Michael while making some dinner for them. Kono texts her and says that their case is going to run later than she thought. Rachel replies back saying that it's okay for them to spend the night so that way she doesn't need to come back.

_**HQ headquarters later that night**_

They finished the case around 9pm and instead of waking up the kids; she just decides to go home and get some sleep. Rachel did not mind keeping the kids over night.

_**Author Note: **_

I know that this chapter is short. I will be back with Monday's chapter hopefully tomorrow. I will be making it longer. Thank you all for the reviews.


	5. Monday

_**Author Note: **_

Hey guys! This is my last chapter in this storyline! I will be starting new storyline on Monday! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope that you come and check out the new storyline "Start from the Beginning" which will be my 40th storyline. Also if you guys have facebook, I set up a fanpage for this account on there so be sure to like it. Here's the weblink  pages/Carson34/215283848600440

_**Navy Base**_

Steve is packing getting things ready to go home to be with his family. He missed them and was ready to go. Steve leaves the area and puts his bag in his truck. Steve gets into the truck and heads to the store to get something for Kono and the kids.

_**McGarrett's House**_

The house was really quiet because Rachel had taken the kids for the night. Rachel had texted about fifteen minutes ago saying that she was bring the kids back. Rachel drives up and Kono goes to the door and smiles watching her son and daughter get out of the car. Kono walks over to take her three month old daughter from Rachel.

"Thank you for taking them last night." Kono says to her. "I hope that they were really good for you."

"They were amazing and it was no problem. Grace and Charile had fun with them. I actually slept thou the whole night." Rachel admits that her little boy keeps her up most of the night. "So when does Steve gets back?"

"In about an hour or so. I am really ready for him to be home. Thanks again for your help." Kono says again as they walk into the house.

"Mommy, when does daddy get home?" Michael asks his mother as he climbs on to the couch.

"In about an hour. I talk to him about an hour ago." Kono says to her little boy as they hear a truck drive up in their driveway. "I wonder if it's Daddy." Alyssa stars to giggle at her mother as they wait for Steve to get into the front door. Steve opens the door with the flowers that he brought for his wife and toys for his kids.

"Daddy, I miss you!" Michael starts to scream but it makes Alyssa cry so he walks over to his father.

"I miss you too. Were you good for mommy?" Steve says to his son as he bend down to give his wife a kiss.

"yes. Can we go to the beach now?" Michael says impatiently.

"yes, we can. I will race you." Steve says to their little boy. Kono loves how both Steve and Michael interact. She gets up and walks out to the beach following her husband and little boy. She smiles at her husband as he picks up their son and puts him into the water. They enjoy the rest of the day at the beach. For dinner, the team comes over. Danny hopes that Kono did not say anything about he said to her.

"Hey, Danno. Relax and enjoy." Michael says to Danny. Danny laughs and picks up him and gives him a hug. Steve is just hanging out with his wife while watching his kids.

"Thank you for everything that you did this weekend." Steve says to his best-friend while going to give his bride a kiss. They enjoy the rest of their night and go to bed.

_**Author Note:**_

Alright that marks the end of this storyline. Let me know if you want me to sequel with these characters (McKono and the kids). Love you all. Now I am going to write the first chapter to my new storyline and get it edit and upload by February 28, 2013.


	6. Author Note

Hey guys, I want to make sure that you guys knew that the new storyline is upload already. I am currently writing chapter 2 of this storyline. Here's the link

s/9045175/1/Starting-from-the-beginning

I also want to know if you guys want me to do a squeal to this storyline. Please review and let me know!


End file.
